Une année peu commune
by Emya
Summary: La dernière année d'étude commence pour Neville. Privé de ses puissants amis, lui et les derniers membres de l'AD vont devoir résister à la tyrannie de Rogue et des nouveaux professeurs. (Parodie avec Neville / Rogue / Ginny / Luna / Hannah / Pansy style Harem, retiré il y a longtemps et réadapté pour cette publication)
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Nouveaux professeurs

NNNOOOOOOOOONNNNN ! Hurla Nevile.

\- Silence ! Intima le nouveau directeur.

Ce dernier continua son discours malgré la stupeur des élèves, Neville ne pouvait y croire ! Il devait y avoir une erreur ! Comment Rogue pouvait se trouver là, à la place de Dumbledore ? Il fixa l'ancien professeur de potions et écouta la suite du discours :

\- Cette année également, les cours de défense contre les forces du mal seront dispensés par Amycus Carrow. L'étude des moldus est dès à présent une matière obligatoire pour tous les élèves, et suite à la mort de feu votre ancienne professeur, nous l'avons remplacée par Alecto Carrow, une mangem… ancienne experte en moldus !

Ginny donna un coup de coude à Neville, elle lui murmura :

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, d'abord le Poudlard express retardé par des raffleurs, ensuite ça ! Tu y crois toi ?

\- Chéchur ! Bourgoiba bairenaigre blarbébumbuldblore ? Répondit Neville la bouche pleine et dont le visage pourrait rappeler celui d'un cochon d'inde.

Ginny se tapa le front et réplica :

\- C'est une bonne idée ! Mais il ne reste presque plus personne !

\- Chepchera ochi bananalna ! Poursuivi Neville, sûr de lui.

\- C'est vrai, mais Harry, Ron et Hermione ne sont plus là. Qui pourrait à nouveau rassembler tout le monde ?

\- Brchoui, bragghoibrugro… ! Répondit Neville, dont le teint prenait une couleur alarmante.

Ginny donna alors un coup dans le dos de Neville, qui avala immédiatement ce qui bloquait sa respiration.

\- Dix points de moins pour avoir frappé un élève miss Weasley, et dix également pour avoir manqué de vous étouffer Londubat. Intervint une voix tristement familière.

Rogue se tenait derrière eux, le teint blême et le nez luisant de gras. Celui-ci ajouta :

\- Pouvez-vous répéter ce que vous veniez de dire Londubat ?

L'intéressé reprit son souffle et rétorqua :

\- Heu… On était en train de discuter de notre équipe de polo préférée.

Rogue fronça les sourcils, puis ajouta :

\- Je vous recommande de ne pas vous faire remarquer, on pourrait croire que… Vous préparez quelque chose.

Il marqua une courte pause, se retourna en concluant :

\- Je vais garder une attention toute particulière sur vous deux cette année, considérez-vous comme prévenus.

Ginny et Neville l'observèrent s'éloigner, et convinrent d'un regard qu'il vaudrait mieux en discuter à un autre moment.  
Le festin se termina sans autre incident, puis les maisons se dispersèrent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs.

Le lendemain matin, Neville et le reste de sa classe se rendirent au premier cours de l'année : L'étude des moldus.

Une fois entrés dans la salle et gentiment assis à leurs places, Carrow commença le cours :

\- Dans mon cours, vous apprendrez à reconnaître les moldus, les différentes raisons qui font d'eux des êtres inférieurs, leurs penchants pour la coprophagie ainsi que leurs récentes découvertes qui sont la roue et le silex.

\- BAAAAAAAAAAAAILLLLLLLLEEE ! Bâilla Neville en manquant de s'arracher la mâchoire.

\- Monsieur Londubat... Vous connaissez sûrement le sujet par cœur n'est-ce pas ? Voyons ça... Pouvez-vous maintenant me dire comment les moldus font pour se protéger d'un orage ? Dean murmura à Neville ce qu'il pensait être la bonne réponse, puis Neville répondit :

\- Ils utilisent une grande antenne de métal pour attirer la foudre à un endroit précis afin de protéger tout ce qui se trouve aux alentours.

\- Faux ! Deux réponses étaient possibles car tous les moldus ne réagissent pas de la même façon. Certains préféreront sacrifier des enfants en espérant que l'orage le remarque, d'autres iront se cacher dans une grotte en se serrant les uns contre les autres. Bien que la première option soit largement la plus répandue.

\- C'est le truc le plus stupide que je n'aie jamais entendu ! Annonça Neville.

\- Les moldus sont stupides, gredin !

Neville fut très offensé par l'insulte gratuite, et décida de ne pas en rester là :

\- Cornichon !

\- Grosse patate ! Lui répondit rapidement le professeur.

\- Morue sèchée !

\- Sac à anguilles !

\- Pine d'huitre !

\- Sang-de-bourbe !

\- Saucisson !

\- Crème d'imbécile !

Neville souriait, apparemment le professeur ne savait pas quoi ajouter à sa dernière insulte, il resta figé quelques secondes la bouche grande ouverte et l'expression d'un parfait psychopathe, enfin, il se reprit :

\- Et bien Longdubat, ça fera dix points de moins à Gryffondor par insulte, ce qui fait au total quatre-vingt-dix points, que nous allons bien sûr arrondir à cent !

\- Vous avez compté vos propres insultes, andouille ! Lui répondit Neuville.

\- C'est vrai, mais il se trouve aussi que je suis professeur, et je n'ai jamais précisé qui devait avoir prononcé les insultes.

\- C'est trop injuste ! S'écria Dean Thomas.

\- La vie est injuste Caliméro ! Je pense qu'on approche la fin de la leçon, vous pouvez donc vous rendre au cours suivant.

Étant donné l'extraordinaire faculté qu'Alecto avait manifestée pour mesurer le temps, les Gryffondor retournèrent dans la salle commune pour attendre les cent quinze minutes restantes avant le cours suivant. Neville savait d'ores et déjà ce qu'il devait faire…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Un plan ingénieux

Le soir arriva vite, après un souper amplement mérité notre héros se rendit avec Ginny et Luna dans les toilettes du deuxième étage pour conspirer tranquillement contre Rogue.

\- Quel sombre imbécile a décidé que cet endroit serait notre quartier général ? Demanda Ginny en se bouchant le nez.

\- Heu… Rogue ! Improvisa Neville.

\- Rogue ? Il nous conseillerait de nous rencontrer ici pour conspirer contre lui ? Répliqua-t-elle, pas dupe.

\- Heu… Disons Seamus alors !

\- Moi j'aime bien cet endroit ! Dit tranquillement Luna.

\- Notre mission peut débuter, Ginny, tu dévisseras les boulons pendant que Luna préparera la colle tandis que moi, je surveillerai.

\- Hep ! Pourquoi c'est moi qui doit faire le plus difficile ? J'ai une meilleure idée, Neville, tu dévisses les boulons, Luna s'occupera de la colle et JE surveillerai ! Réplica Ginny.

\- Pas question ! Neville surveillera les boulons et Ginny dévissera la colle ! S'insurgea Luna.

Les deux observèrent Luna avec un mélange d'incompréhension et de pitié, puis répondirent unanimement :

\- D'accord !

Lorsque tous les préparatifs furent terminés, les trois héros se rendirent dans la grande salle où ils accomplirent la fin de leur labeur, mais à peine s'apprêtaient-ils à repartir d'une voix grave se fit entendre :

\- Hum hum… Vous vous amusez bien ? Interrogea la voix grave d'Amycus Carrow en se révélant à l'autre bout de la salle.

Les élèves sursautèrent en cœur. Ils se tournèrent et virent la baguette du professeur pointée sur eux, Amycus affichait un sourire satisfait comme s'il avait été libéré d'une semaine de constipation aigüe.

\- Vous n'irez pas plus loin sacripants ! Si vous n'étiez pas tous de sang pur je vous aurais stupifé… stépu, stupiéf-ifiés sur place !

\- À condition que vous prononciez la formule sans erreur courge molle ! Répliqua Ginny.

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si les sorts portent des noms à coucher dehors ! Et il y a en revanche un sort beaucoup plus amusant, je vais me faire une joie de t'en faire la démonstration !

Amycus tourna lentement sa baguette en direction de Ginny et prononça :

\- Endol…

\- Pétrificus totalus ! S'écria la voix d'une élève qui venait de surgir.

Le professeur s'écroula révélant leur sauveur : Hanna Habbott. Celle-ci leur dit :

\- J'étais sûre de vous trouver ici ce soir !

\- La nostalgie de l'A.D. n'est-ce pas ? Chantonna Luna.

\- Ça et la description du plan écrit que Neville avait oublié aux toilettes des hommes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans nos toilettes ? Interrogea Neville.

\- Je… J'avais oublié mon balai là-bas ! Argua astucieusement Hanna.

Les trois autres garnements ne s'attardèrent pas sur les détails. Soudainement, Neville se saisit d'un vase et l'explosa sur la tête du professeur pétrificus totalusé™. Ginny s'écria la première :

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

\- Comme ça je pourrais dire à grand-mère que j'ai assommé un mangemort dès le premier jour de cours, et aussi parce que je n'ai jamais aimé ce vase.

\- Assez perdu de temps, nous devons regagner nos dortoirs respectifs. Précisa Ginny.

\- J'ai hâte de voir la tronche de tout le monde demain lorsqu'ils découvriront ce que nous avons fait ! Il reste juste un dernier détail pour parfaire notre mission ! Dit Neville d'un ton fier.

Ils s'activèrent tous les quatre puis se séparèrent prendre leur repos amplement mérité.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Une surprenante surprise

Neville se leva difficilement en cette belle matinée du 2 septembre, ce qu'il avait fait la nuit l'avait tellement excité qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir, et lorsqu'il y est enfin parvenu il était déjà l'heure de se réveiller.

Il fut dans les premiers à rejoindre la table des Gryffondor et constata avec plaisir que Rogue n'était pas encore là. Les élèves débarquèrent les uns après les autres et pouffaient de rire en constatant la scène.

Ginny arriva peu de temps après, elle s'adressa au grassouillet :

\- Parfait ! Amycus est toujours endormi, j'espère que Rogue arrivera en dernier… Mais tu es sûr que la colle tiendra ?

\- Forcément ! C'est de la colle Weasley, l'idéal pour ce genre de situation ! Regarde ce qui est écrit sur le tube.

Il sortit le tube de colle vide, et pointa du doigt la mention : « Colle Weasley, l'idéal pour ce genre de situation ! ».

Le reste des élèves ne tarda pas, ainsi que les professeurs.

Évidemment, Rogue radina en dernier et constata la situation. De mauvaise humeur, il réveilla Amycus et le houspilla avec sa voix sifflante devant tous les élèves :

\- Professeur Carrow, pourriez-vous me dire pourquoi je vous trouve endormi ce matin sur ce qui hier encore était mon trône et qui aujourd'hui ressemble à un siège de toilettes ?

\- Guespastil ? Répondit l'intéressé sortant d'un sommeil profond.

\- Levez-vous immédiatement ! Et faites-moi le plaisir d'échanger ce cabinet avec votre siège. Ensuite vous partirez chercher mon trône ! Siffla Rogue tandis que les élèves hurlaient de rire.

Amycus se leva, et tenta de déplacer l'objet. Malgré tous ses efforts le siège ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Flitwick réussit à retenir son rire un instant, et signala à Rogue :

\- Pourquoi le retirer ? Il faut voir le côté pratique : À présent vous pourrez manger et faire vos discours sans avoir à vous lever pour aller aux toilettes !

Les rires doublèrent d'intensité, la face de Rogue qui d'habitude est aussi blanc qu'un cul vira au rosé. Il garda cependant son calme et lui rétorqua :

\- Si vous le trouvez si bien pourquoi ne pas échanger nos places ?

\- Merci bien pour cette alléchante proposition, mais même si j'ai déjà participé à bon nombre de concours de lancer de nain il me reste encore un minimum de dignité ! Rogue lança un regard noir sur la salle, les rires s'évanouirent aussitôt. Il s'adressa aux élèves :

\- Qui a fait ça ?

\- "…" Répondirent les élèves d'une seule voix.

\- Celui qui a fait ça ne sera pas puni, parole de mangemort !

\- "…"

\- Très bien… je crois qu'il n'y a plus qu'une solution… Rogue se déplaça lentement le long de la table des Gryffondor et s'arrêta à hauteur de Neville.

\- Monsieur Londubat, que fait ce tube de colle vide dans votre assiette durant le petit déjeuner ? Dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

\- C'est la première fois que je vois ce tube de colle ! S'exclama Neville.

\- C'est ce que nous allons voir !

Le directeur entrouvrit sa robe et en sortit un petit flacon. Il versa trois gouttes dans le verre de jus de citrouille du protagoniste.

\- Buvez !

\- Non merci, je n'ai plus soif.

\- Buvez sinon je vous le ferai boire moi-même ! Insista Rogue en sortant sa baguette.

Neville tenta de faire semblant de boire, mais avala maladroitement une gorgée du liquide.

\- Alors Monsieur Londubat, êtes-vous responsable de cette ridicule bouffonnerie ?

\- Oui.

\- Avez-vous été aidé par d'autres élèves ? Si oui, lesquels ?

\- Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood et Hanna Habbott.

\- Jusqu'à quel âge avez-vous sucé votre pouce ?

\- Je le suce encore aujourd'hui.

\- Très bien, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir, à présent je vais décider de votre punition !

Amycus, Alecto et le baron sanglant se rapprochèrent.

Amycus suggéra :

\- Pourquoi ne pas leur couper les cheveux et les ongles et les forcer à les manger ?

\- Où alors leur couper les paupières et les mettre en plein soleil ? Proposa Alecto.

\- Nous pourrions le mettre en slip et tous les pendre par les bras durant la nuit ? Conseilla le baron sanglant.

\- Allons, nous ne sommes plus au moyen-âge, et nous avons aujourd'hui des punitions beaucoup plus subtiles… Rusard ! Veuillez nous apporter le fouet ! Rétorqua Rogue.

\- Désolé Monsieur le directeur, mais je l'ai lavé hier et il n'est pas encore sec. S'excusa le cracmol.

\- Dommage, nous opterons alors pour la punition du baron sanglant… Mais il ne sera pas nécessaire que Neville soit en sous-vêtements, tout le monde sait déjà qu'il en a une petite ! Affirma Rogue, acerbe.

\- C'est vrai ! Cria Neville, oubliant qu'il avait bu du veritaserum.

\- Que cela vous serve de leçon à tous ! Cria Rogue à l'ensemble des Gryffondor en lançant le pan de sa robe pardessus son épaule d'un geste théâtral.

Il quitta la salle sur ce dernier mouvement, laissant les élèves et les professeurs à leurs petits-déjeuners.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : la mission d'Albus Dumbledore

Le lendemain soir, les trois fripons se rejoignirent à la table des Gryffondor pour fomenter des nouveaux plans pour contrer le régime totalitaire de leur nouveau directeur :

\- Cette punition était trop sévère, j'ai les mains en compote ! Gémit Ginny en mangeant de la compote.

\- Ça c'est vrai, et Rogue n'avait-il pas précisé qu'il n'était pas nécessaire que je fasse cette punition en slip ? À présent tout le monde rigole en me croisant dans les couloirs ! Enchérit Neville alors que ses deux amis étouffèrent un rire forcé.

\- En parlant de couloirs, tu n'aurais pas une nouvelle idée pour Rogue, Neville ? Demanda Luna en regardant le faux ciel de la grande salle.

\- Si ! Dumbledore m'a confié une mission l'année dernière, il m'a demandé de prendre l'épée de Gryffondor dans son bureau et comme je n'avais pas pu le faire l'année passée je vais le faire maintenant !

\- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait avant ? Demanda Ginny.

\- Heu… À chaque fois que je voulais le faire mes chevilles me faisaient mal.

\- Et cette année ça ne te dérange pas ? Ajouta Luna en le fixant avec deux gros yeux globuleux.

Neville poussa un grand cri et saisi sa cheville de ses deux mains, s'écroulant de la table de sa maison il s'affala sur le sol dans une agonie sans nom. Cinq minutes plus tard, constatant que sa ruse n'avait pas marché, il continua :

\- Les frères Weasley m'ont envoyé un exemplaire de leur nouvel ouvrage, il s'appelle défense contre les rogues z-et ombrages, nous pourrons nous en inspirer contre Rogue.

\- C'est faux ! S'exclama Luna.

Les deux autres regardèrent l'intéressée sans comprendre vraiment où elle voulait en venir.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire la liaison, ça doit se dire « Défense contre les Rogues - et - Ombrages » ! Assura-t-elle.

\- En réalité, la liaison ne peut pas se faire car Rogue est malheureusement unique et invariable, il ne peut donc pas être mis au pluriel. Dommage pour vous, le français n'est pas une discipline enseignée à Poudlard, raison pour laquelle je me vois contraint de vous confisquer votre livre et de vous donner quatre semaines de retenues. S'exclama l'individu susnommé tandis qu'il venait de surgir à l'arrière de Ginny.

\- Vous avez entendu le reste de la conversation ? Lui demanda Neville.

\- Bien sûr. Car Rogue entend tout !

\- Alors vous savez tout sur nos intentions de dérober l'ép…

\- L'épopée d'Albus Dumbledore ! Poursuivi Ginny après avoir plaqué sa main sur la bouche de Neville.

\- J'ignorais qu'un tel livre se trouvait dans la bibliothèque ! S'interrogea Luna.

\- Soyez sûr que ce document sera retiré de nos étagères et que vous venez de gagner cinq semaines de retenues supplémentaires, ce qui fait un total de douze semaines, que nous arrondirons évidemment à seize ! Leur garantit Rogue.

Sur ces derniers mots, il fut interpellé par le professeur Flitwick et retourna à la table des professeurs.

\- Nous nous retrouverons demain soir à 20 heures pour accomplir ce plan ! S'exclama Neville.

\- 20 heures c'est un peu tôt non ? Demanda Ginny.

\- Mais ma grand-mère m'a interdit de me coucher avant 21 heures !

Ses deux amies l'observèrent, puis, prise de pitié, Ginny reprit :

\- C'est bon, on ne dira rien à ta grand-mère, disons demain soir à 23 heures !

Ils approuvèrent tous d'un hochement de tête puis se séparèrent pour commencer leurs journées de cours.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Un début à tout

Le cours de métamorphose venait de débuter, comme à son habitude le professeur McGonagall regarda sévèrement les élèves dès le début de la séance. Une fois le silence imposé, elle observa Neville les yeux exorbités et les lèvres plus pincées que jamais, et lui annonça :

\- Londubat, vous n'auriez pas oublié quelque chose par hasard ?

Il en était sûr maintenant, il savait déjà depuis ce matin qu'une chose manquait, il regarda donc soigneusement ses affaires… Sa baguette était là, son sac à droite de son bureau semblait contenir tous les livres nécessaires. Même son crapaud Trévor était là, il ferma les yeux et réfléchit intensément, mais ne parvint pas à trouver l'objet de ce fameux oubli.

Après quelques instants, le professeur reprit :

\- Vous venez en cours en slip maintenant ?

Neville ne saisit pas immédiatement la portée des propos de son professeur, pris d'un horrible doute il vérifia et constata l'affreuse vérité. Tous les élèves de sa classe se mirent à hurler de rire tandis qu'il cachait son nombril avec ses mains.

\- Cet accoutrement n'est pas toléré dans ma classe, je ne suis pas le professeur Flitwick ! Mais je suppose que vous parviendrez à faire apparaître des vêtements sans erreur n'est-ce pas ? Allez-y !

Il saisit alors sa baguette, mais quelqu'un derrière lui agrippa son bras, Neville n'en cru pas ses yeux en se retournant, en face de lui se tenait Harry Potter avec le chapeau de sa grand-mère !

Sans prévenir, ce dernier s'avança rapidement et plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de son ami.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! S'écria Dean, réveillant brutalement Neville du même coup.

\- Keskispasse ? Répondit-il sans réaliser la situation.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans mon lit ? Et pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ?

Neville réalisa alors qu'il était dans le lit de Dean, allongé tout le long de son corps et son visage à cinq centimètres de celui de son ami. Il s'éloigna rapidement, puis le rassura :

\- J'ai fait un rêve épouvantable…

Dean le regarda, méfiant, puis lui répondit :

\- Il vaudrait peut-être mieux éviter de parler de ce qu'il vient de se passer aux autres, je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde croie qu'on entre dans mon lit comme dans un moulin !

À ce moment-là, Seamus se réveilla dans l'autre coin de la chambre. En constatant l'état de ses deux compagnons, il posa sur Neville un regard interrogateur.

\- Je me suis réveillé dans le lit de Dean, on y entre comme dans un moulin ! Assura le grassouillet juste avant de se rappeler de ce que lui avait demandé Dean deux lignes plus haut.

\- Ah… Je crois que je vais aller dans la salle commune alors, histoire de vous laisser un peu de temps. Répondit Seamus en leur adressant un clin d'œil complice.

Tandis qu'il quittait la chambre, Neville regarda l'heure, il était déjà 23 heures et c'était le jour où sa mission avec Ginny et Luna débutait ! Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il avertit Dean qu'il devait suivre Seamus sans attendre dans la salle commune.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : La mission

Neville arriva dans la salle commune, où il rejoignit Ginny, Luna et Seamus. Ceux-ci semblaient se disputer sur le fait que Luna ne devait pas se trouver ici.

\- Tu es en retard ! Lui houspilla Ginny en lui adressant un regard déçu.

\- C'est de la faute de Dean ! Il m'a retenu de force !

\- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi tu dormais dans son lit ? Lui demanda Seamus en levant un sourcil lourd de sens.

\- J'avais peur ! Et puis ce n'est pas la question ! Vous êtes prêtes ?

\- Ouaip ! Assura Seamus.

Les trois autres l'observèrent curieusement, Seamus n'était manifestement ni concerné ni au courant pour la mission.

\- Petrificus Totalus ! Lança Ginny en le pointant de sa baguette.

Seamus se figea et tomba sur le flan tandis que son visage pétrifié arborait une expression parfaitement ridicule.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligée de faire ça, il suffisait de lui demander de partir ! S'écria Luna.

\- Oui, mais il m'a toujours gonflée ! Et je n'ai jamais aimé ce vice qu'il avait de toujours porter des chaussettes dépareillées.

\- Bon, nous n'avons pas toute la journée ! commençons la mission ! Suivez-moi femmes ! Commanda Neville.

Deux baffes ricochèrent sur la face du héros, après quoi ils s'élancèrent ensemble dans les profonds couloirs de l'école.

Ils arrivèrent finalement en face de la gargouille qui gardait le bureau du directeur, il ne manquait plus qu'à prononcer le mot de passe.

\- Merde, c'est vrai ! J'avais complètement oublié qu'il fallait un mot de passe pour passer ! S'écria Ginny.

\- Pas grave, ça arrive à tout le monde d'oublier, par exemple une fois j'avais oublié mon maillot de bain un jour de baignade dans le lac, et…

\- On en reparlera un autre jour ! Il faut s'occuper du mot de passe ! Essayons de penser comme Rogue !

Les trois héros restèrent silencieux quelques instants, puis Luna reprit :

\- Ça ne fonctionne pas. On peut essayer la date de naissance de Rogue.

\- C'est stupide, et puis quelqu'un la connaît au moins ? Rétorqua Ginny.

\- Alors ça peut être son activité favorite ? Renchérit Luna.

\- Hum… Torturer des élèves innocents ? Suggéra Neville.

\- Trop facile ! Sinon son plat favori ?

\- Ça je sais ! Il adore les cornichons farcis aux clous de girofle ! Annonça le gras-double.

\- Ça va ! C'est bon je vous laisse passer mais cassez-vous vite ! Y'a des gargouilles qui aimeraient dormir ! Annonça la statue en pivotant sur son socle.

\- Je savais que mon plan marcherait ! Héhé ! Ajouta fièrement Neville.

Sur ces mots, la statue pivota dans l'autre sens et bloqua à nouveau le passage.

\- T'es vraiment trop con quand tu t'y mets ! Scanda Ginny.

\- Comment j'aurai pu deviner que cette conne de statue était susceptible ?

\- Cette conne de statue elle vous bloque encore le passage je te signale ! Répondit la gargouille.

\- Mince, c'est vrai ! Mais pourrait-elle nous laisser passer ? Demanda poliment Neville.

\- Hummmmmmmmmmmmmmmm… NON !

\- Je connais le mot de passe !

\- Alors vas-y, mais c'est le dernier essai et si tu te goures, je te barrerai la route dusses-tu rester là et répéter le bon mot de passe en sautant sur place pendant cent ans ! Ginny et Luna tentèrent de l'empêcher de leur priver de cette dernière chance en lui bloquant la bouche mais intervinrent trop tard :

\- Mot de passe ! Annonça Neville sûr de lui.

La statue pivota à nouveau et ouvra le passage tandis que ses amies ne cachaient pas leur stupéfaction.

\- C'est le mot de passe le plus débile que j'ai jamais entendu ! Garantit Ginny tandis que les autres acquiescèrent.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau qui fut jadis celui de Dumbledore et qui devint entièrement refait aux couleurs de Serpentard.

\- Rogue doit dormir juste derrière, faites le moins de bruit possible ! Murmura Luna.

\- QUOI !? Meugla le gros.

Neville sentit que l'atmosphère devenait très lourde sous le regard rouge de ses deux compagnes, et qu'il ferait mieux de réfléchir avant de parler. Silencieusement, il inspecta la pièce à la recherche de l'épée.

\- Je ne la vois nulle part, et vous ?

\- Pareil, peut-être que Rogue la garde avec lui dans sa chambre ?

Ils s'approchèrent d'une porte à peine visible cachée derrière un rideau, en l'inspectant ils virent qu'il était écrit : « Chambre de Rogue » avec un panneau de sens interdit au-dessous.

\- On ne peut pas passer par là, c'est interdit ! Risqua Neville.

\- Tant pis, nous n'avons pas le choix, alohomora ! Prononça Luna.

Rien ne se produisit.

\- Rogue utilise sans doute un sort de verrouillage beaucoup plus complexe, comment allons-nous faire pour rentrer ? - Un instant, je regarde dans le manuel « Défense contre les Rogues z-et ombrages ».

\- Je croyais que Rogue te l'avait confisqué ?

\- Oui, mais il en fallait deux car l'un était dédicacé par Fred et l'autre par George… J'y suis ! « Comment ouvrir une porte verrouillée : Avant tout, assurez-vous que personne ne vous remarque lorsque vous tentez de forcer une serrure, sinon un mauvais sort aura tôt fait de vous arracher une oreille. La première étape consiste à vérifier si la porte est bien verrouillée, pour cela, essayez de tourner la poignée, si ça ne fonctionne pas, essayez de tourner dans l'autre sens... » Neville tourna la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit aussitôt.

\- Ça a fonctionné ! Il fallait tout de même y penser ! La chambre n'était pas plus grande qu'une armoire sous un escalier, différents objets plus ou moins maléfiques étaient entreposés au-dessus du lit sur lequel Rogue ronflait sans retenue.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, il n'enlève donc jamais ses vêtements même pour dormir ! Murmura Neville à ses amies.

\- Là ! Il y a l'épée au-dessus de la porte ! Ginny saisit l'épée puis s'écarta avec Luna.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends Neville ?

\- Juste une seconde, j'arrive ! Annonça-t-il tandis qu'il rangeait quelque chose dans son sac.

\- RRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOONNNNNNFFL ! Vrombit bruyamment Rogue.

Les sacripants sortirent du bureau, l'épée en main, heureux d'avoir accompli leur mission. Mais en passant la gargouille ils croisèrent Hanna Habbot. Essoufflée, elle les prévint :

\- Le professeur McGonagall a remarqué votre absence, elle vous cherche partout dans l'école, retournons vite dans la salle commune !

Ils coururent tous les quatre en direction de la tour des Gryffondor, mais arrivés devant le tableau de la grosse dame, la spécialiste en métamorphose les attendait de pied ferme.

\- Que faites-vous dans les couloirs à une heure aussi tardive jeunes gens ? Donnez-moi une seule bonne raison pour ne pas vous infliger une retenue !

\- Nous avons déjà suffisamment d'heures de retenues pour faire une année supplémentaire. Essaya Neville.

L'expression du professeur suggérait que l'argument ne suffisait pas, elle les inspecta d'un regard acéré puis reprit la parole :

\- Pourquoi avez-vous volé l'épée de Godric ?

\- Nous avions besoin de couper un gâteau ! Risqua Neville, fidèle à son inégalable sens de l'improvisation.

\- En fait Dumbledore nous a confié une mission secrète, et nous ne pouvons pas vous en dire plus. Assura Ginny.

\- Quand bien même, je ne peux pas vous laisser prendre cet objet, si le professeur Rogue s'en rendait compte vous n'imaginez pas ce qu'il vous ferait subir. Rendez-là moi ! Dit-elle sèchement.

Ginny ne bougea pas, mais Neville lui adressa un clin d'œil qui semblait signifier « Passes lui l'épée, je t'assure que j'ai une idée pour la retrouver, ne t'inquiètes pas pour la suite ! », elle consenti donc à la demande du professeur.

\- Je passe l'éponge pour cette fois, mais vous feriez mieux de rentrer vous coucher. Je vais raccompagner Luna dans son dortoir, Hanna, tu attendras mon retour dans notre salle commune.

\- Bonne nuit les amis. Chantonna la blonde d'une voix claironnante avant de suivre le professeur.

Lorsqu'elles furent suffisamment éloignées, Ginny demanda à Neville la raison du clin d'oeil, il leur expliqua :

\- Vous vous souvenez lorsque nous sommes sortis de la chambre de Rogue ? Et bien avant de partir j'ai emprunté le choixpeau, Harry m'a raconté que tous les Gryffondor pouvaient y retirer l'épée. Nous pourrons donc la récupérer sans souci un peu plus tard !

\- C'est une brillante idée ! J'avoue que des fois tu m'étonnes !

\- C'est parce que tu n'étais pas là le reste de la soirée Hanna ! Mais c'est vrai ! Accorda Ginny.

\- Je pense que tu devrais garder le choixpeau Hanna, si Rogue s'en aperçoit il suspectera sûrement les Gryffondors en premier lieu. Je vais rejoindre Dean et Seamus, bonne nuit ! Termina Neville en lui passant l'objet.

Sur ces dernières paroles le groupe se dispersa, Neville pu reprendre son rêve là où il en était en attendant le lendemain.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Poufsouffle

Quelques jours plus tard, Neville décida qu'il devait terminer sa mission. Cette fois, il songea à partir seul, car il voulait parler en privé à Hannah même s'il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il lui dirait. Il avait tout préparé pour cette nuit, son crapaud, un sac pour emporter l'épée, ses vêtements, un biscuit préparé par sa…

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ? Lui demanda Dean.

\- Faire des crêpes pourquoi ? Inventa Neville.

\- Super ! J'adore les crêpes ! Je peux venir ?

\- Moi aussi ? Interrompit Seamus qui faisait probablement semblant de dormir.

Neville ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réponse, il réfléchit et leur demanda :

\- Au fait, qu'est-ce que vous détestez mettre dans vos crêpes ?

\- Heu… La confiture de tomates vertes. Suggéra Seamus.

\- Pareil, et aussi le Nutella™ ! Répondit doucement Dean.

Les deux autres l'observèrent d'un regard mêlant la pitié et un profond dégoût, puis Neville reprit :

\- Hum… On en reparlera Dean. Quoi qu'il en soit c'est vraiment dommage pour vous car je les fais toujours avec de la tomate verte.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, on peut les manger nature.

\- J'en mets aussi dans la pâte.

Dean et Seamus restèrent silencieux en regardant l'autre pour vérifier si quelqu'un dans cette chambre pouvait humainement croire une chose pareille, puis Seamus ajouta :

\- Tu oublies ta baguette.

\- Merde, c'est vrai ! Merci Seamus ! Bien sûr je n'en aurais pas besoin vu que je pars faire des crêpes à la confiture de tomates verte, mais on ne sait jamais, je pourrais très bien me faire attaquer en chemin.

\- Bah voyons… Ponctua Dean, pas dupe. J'espère juste que tu ne te tromperas pas de lit cette fois en revenant, y'a deux lits vides dans notre chambre et il faut que tu viennes toujours dans le mien ! J'en ai marre !

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne fais jamais deux fois la même erreur ! Bonne nuit et à demain !

Neville sorti de la salle commune, frais comme un gardon.

\- Et voilà ! Maintenant, direction Poufsouffle ! Se dit-il à lui-même.

Damned ! Où est-ce que leur maison peut bien être ? Il se dirigea vers le hall puis emprunta un escalier, il se souvenait que les élèves passaient par ici pour rejoindre leur salle commune. Il se retrouva dans un très long couloir.

Il avança lentement, éclairé par sa baguette. Au bout de quelques mètres, il fit une pause et s'appuya contre un tableau pour réfléchir. Une sensation étrange apparut dans son dos, désagréable, comme si un élément indéterminé poussait. Il se mit à trembler, respira à saccades, c'était maintenant sûr, quelqu'un ou quelque chose était apparu, il serra sa baguette de toutes ses forces, et se retourna d'un seul coup en criant :

\- Qu-qui êtes-vous !

Il se sentit stupide ne voyant que face à lui ne se trouvait rien d'autre qu'un tableau représentant une coupe de fruit, mais en l'examinant de plus près, la poire formait une sorte de poignée. C'était sûrement la salle qu'il cherchait. Il tourna la poignée et entra dans la salle.

\- J'en étais sûr ! Les élèves de Poufsouffle habitent dans la cuisine ! Se dit-il pour lui-même.

Il repéra un elfe de maison en train de nettoyer, il s'approcha calmement, de peur d'affoler la créature mais celle-ci ne broncha pas.

\- Bonsoir, je m'appelle heu… Harry, tu saurais où se trouvent les dortoirs ?

\- Harry Potter ? Dobby t'avait décrit comme étant plus svelte, avec des yeux vert émeraude et il n'avait jamais non plus mentionné l'air idiot ! Les dortoirs sont dans la tour nord, tu devrais le savoir !

\- Je veux parler des dortoirs des élèves de Poufsouffle.

\- Ils sont au fond du couloir, c'est tout droit, tu y arriveras tout seul ?

\- Je crois, merci petit elfe.

\- Petit ? Je suis plus haut que Flitwick espèce de grande courgette ! Maintenant j'aimerai terminer de nettoyer cette cuisine. C'est bien gentil de nettoyer derrière les humains, mais il faut nettoyer derrière les elfes de maison aussi ! Et ce n'est pas peu dire ! Hier Dobby avait accroché un fil de son… Lorsque l'elfe arrêta son discourt, Neville semblait être reparti depuis un petit moment.

Celui-ci arriva enfin devant la maison des Poufsouffle. Une grande porte décorée du blason représentant un blaireau sur fond jaune était face à lui, au-dessus était inscrit : «Justice et loyauté ».

Heureusement que Hannah lui avait donné le mot de passe, même s'il était plutôt doué pour les deviner il préférait gagner du temps, il sortit le bout de papier sur lequel il l'avait noté car il ne le connaissait pas par cœur, et le prononça de vive voix :

\- Justice et loyauté !

La porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant une grande salle circulaire aux couleurs de la maison avec au centre une grande fontaine décorée d'une très haute statue en marbre noir représentant une femme en toge portant une balance. Deux cheminées chauffaient la salle et à côté deux portes. Il avait au-dessus des passages un icône représentant un homme et une femme comme dans des toilettes.

Neville commença à ouvrir celle représentant une femme mais au même moment une sirène hurla, pris de panique, il ouvrit la première porte qu'il vit et rentra pour se cacher.

Ce soir la chance semblait lui sourire car il était dans un placard à balais. Des filles commencèrent à débarquer, le professeur Chourave arriva juste après et annonça :

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'un garçon ait déjà essayé ! C'est un nouveau record ! Les portes des dortoirs se bloquent automatiquement si l'alarme sonne, il a donc dû s'enfuir par le couloir !

Rassuré, il ne bougea pas le temps que la situation se démêle.

Il plaqua son oreille contre la porte pour vérifier si des élèves étaient toujours dans la salle, et manqua de se vautrer par terre lorsqu'une fille ouvra sèchement l'issue.

Neville la fixa, ne réalisant pas immédiatement la situation, puis il constata que Susan Bones se trouvait en face de lui, arborant le même regard abasourdi. Tout était fini, terminé, lessivé, le professeur Chourave sera extrêmement déçue, Rogue se débrouillera sûrement pour que cette situation serve de prétexte à son renvoi, sans parler de sa grand-mère qui le tuera probablement à son retour…

\- Il n'est pas ici ! Annonça Susan en refermant le placard.

À cet instant précis, le débonnaire jura de vouer un culte à Susan. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait fait ça, elle qui est d'habitude si insistante avec les règlements. Mais il avait plus urgent à penser, il devait trouver un moyen pour rentrer en contact avec Hannah.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Neville était dans ses profondes réflexions, Susan ouvra à nouveau la porte, mais cette fois ses yeux jetaient des éclairs.

\- Tu as l'air agacée, il s'est passé quelque chose ? Demanda Neville.

\- Sans blague ! J'ai passé une journée épouvantable et… Ah oui ! Cette nuit j'ai attrapé un voyeur dans le placard à balais de ma salle commune juste après qu'il ait essayé de rentrer dans notre dortoir ! Et tu veux savoir la meilleure ? J'ai menti à mon professeur ! Je risque l'exclusion pour un élève que je connais à peine. Annonça-t-elle, au summum de l'exaspération.

\- Je ne suis pas venu pour mater, je suis venu pour parler à Hannah !

Susan resta quelques secondes en face de lui pour réfléchir puis conclu :

\- Tu as vraiment de la chance que c'eût été moi ! Je vais chercher Hannah, restes là.

Elle referma la porte du placard en claquant très fort, quelques minutes plus tard Hannah la remplaça.

\- Tu as été parfaitement stupide de venir seul et en pleine nuit et surtout sans me prévenir Neville ! Lui scanda-t-elle calmement en le fixant dans les yeux.

Neville ne comprit pas immédiatement lorsqu'elle entra. Ils étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre dans la petite armoire alors que la salle était vide, Hannah s'expliqua :

\- Le professeur Chourave est allé chercher Trelawney, on n'a pas le choix…

\- Ce n'est pas grave… Je n'avais jamais remarqué que tu avais d'aussi gros…

Elle lui plaqua sa main devant la bouche, apparemment elle avait entendu quelqu'un arriver, en effet, des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent puis s'estompèrent non loin d'eux. Ils discernèrent une discussion :

\- Nous y sommes, est-ce que vous voyez quelque chose Sibylle ?

\- Juste un instant, j'ouvre mon troisième œil… Je vois un garçon, oui, un garçon est entré ici !

\- C'est ce que je vous ai dit, mais voyez-vous qui c'est ?

\- Oui ! Je le vois ! Il porte une robe de sorcier noire, il n'est pas très grand.

Neville murmura à Hannah :

\- C'est fichu ! C'est exactement ma description ! Les voix continuèrent :

\- L'image se trouble, il y a des parasites sur mes ondes cosmiques ! De toute évidence quelqu'un émet un brouillage qui perturbe la bonne réception.

\- Probablement le coupable !

\- C'était Harry Potter, il est passé dans la cuisine et m'a demandé où étaient les dortoirs. Confia une nouvelle intonation très aigue.

\- Si c'est bien lui, nous ne devons pas en parler, les Mangemorts sont à sa recherche et il paraît qu'ils veulent le tuer puis le manger.

\- Je suis d'accord avec vous. Retournons dormir et oublions cette histoire.

\- Quelle histoire ? Demanda la voix de Trelawney.

Lorsque les professeurs furent partis, Neville et Hannah sortirent de l'armoire et reprirent leur conversation :

\- Merci Hannah, tu m'as sauvé, je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois finalement venue à Poudlard cette année !

\- Merci. Répondit-elle, embarrassée. J'ai apporté le choixpeau, nous ne devrions pas prendre le risque de sortir l'épée tout de suite, je pense que le mieux serait d'attendre d'en avoir besoin.

\- Tu penses ? Lui demanda Neville en contemplant l'épée de Godric qu'il venait d'émerger du choixpeau.

\- Ah, bien ! Tu sais au moins s'il est possible de la remettre ?

\- On a qu'à essayer. Dit-il en tournant le pointant de l'épée à l'intérieur du choixpeau.

\- Non ! Arrêtez ! Hurla l'objet. Tu peux juste sortir l'épée pas la remettre ! Si tu l'as déjà sortie c'est foutu pour toi !

\- Ça alors, j'avais toujours cru que McGonagall était ventriloque et que ce chapeau n'était qu'une antiquité sans pouvoirs. Avoua Hannah.

\- Et bien non ! Et je te rappelle que sans cette antiquité tu ne serais sûrement pas là où tu es aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs Poufsouffle a toujours été pour moi la maison « poubelle », pour mettre les élèves qui ne sont ni courageux, ni intelligents ni rusés ! Ça n'est pas un hasard si leur mascotte est un blaireau !

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'as mis chez Gryffondor ? Demanda Neville.

\- Non, ta grand-mère m'a payé pour ça ! D'autres questions ?

\- Oui, tous les choixpeaux ont-ils aussi mauvais caractère ? Demanda Hannah.

\- Probablement, si eux aussi ont passé leurs cinq cent dernières années à écouter les conneries de centaines de gamins et à chanter des chansons débiles, maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai un poème à préparer. Conclu-t-il avant de redevenir immobile.

\- Je crois que je devrais garder le chapeau, même s'il est odieux on pourra toujours s'en servir pour reprendre l'épée au cas où Rogue la récupère. Proposa la Poufsouffle.

\- D'accord, je vais ramener avec moi l'épée. Merci Hannah, bonne nuit.

Neville se retourna et avança en direction de la sortie mais Hannah lui agrippa le poignet et d'un mouvement rapide lui fit faire demi-tour et lui donna un rapide baiser sur le coin des lèvres. Juste après elle se retourna à son tour et couru dans son dortoir.

Il resta sur place une dizaine de minutes, aussi agité que la statue de marbre qui se tenait à côté de lui. Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, il constata qu'il était toujours debout, l'épée de Godric était serrée dans la main droite et son visage affichait un air indescriptible.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Complications

Une fois sorti de la salle commune des Poufsouffles, Neville arriva dans la grande salle. Il tenait fermement l'épée dans sa main droite et sa baguette dans l'autre. L'obscurité régnait durant cette nuit sans lune, aucune étoile ne scintillait dans le faux ciel, Neville s'avança prudemment, éclairé de sa baguette, soudain, une voix glaciale scinda des ténèbres :

\- Neville Londubat ! Je ne cache pas mon absence de surprise, un bonhomme aussi prévisible et débonnaire que toi se devait de fouiner à cette heure ! Annonça la voix dont l'origine était indéterminée.

\- Qui est là ? Répondit-il tandis qu'il commençait à trembler.

Trois ombres apparurent du fond de la salle, se dévoilait lentement à la lumière de la baguette de Neville au fur et à mesure qu'elles s'avancèrent. Lorsqu'elles furent suffisamment proches, il discerna les visages grotesques de ses ennemis qui approchaient : La caricature de kobold qu'était Vincent Crabbe, le visage de Gregory Goyle qui aurait pu faire démissionner Picasso et devant eux la face burlesque de Pansy, qui semblait avoir été modelée à coups de saule cogneur.

\- Hep ! C'est quoi cette arrivée ridicule ? Et d'ailleurs les toutous ont élu un nouveau chef ? Demanda Neville, presque amusé.

\- Nous sommes venus t'arrêter et te ramener à Rogue.

Prononça sombrement Pansy. Apparemment nous avons eu raison de patrouiller ce soir, d'où sors-tu cet objet ? Annonça-t-elle en constatant l'épée.

\- Je l'ai emprunté à… heu… disons Flitwick, j'avais besoin de… dénoyauter des cerises !

\- Dénoyauter des cerises ! Espèce de… de… ! S'exclama Crabbe avant de vraiment comprendre le sens de la phrase, après quoi il reprit son air idiot habituel.

\- Juste lorsque je devais essayer un nouveau sort informulé ! S'impatienta Goyle, le regard avide.

\- Il fait quoi ce sort ? Demanda Crabbe.

\- Il donne la diarrhée à l'ennemi !

\- Il serait sans effet sur moi. Répondit fièrement son ami.

\- La ferme ! Ordonna Pansy, exaspérée.

\- Je serais bien resté avec vous discuter si vous n'étiez pas deux trolls et une greluche, mais j'ai d'autres projets pour ce soir, aussi si vous voulez bien m'excuser…

\- Tu n'iras nulle part, tu vas nous suivre bien gentiment sinon nous devrons te forcer. Menaça la fille.

\- Me forcer ? Avec quelle armée ?

\- Assez parlé ! Incarcerem ! Formula Pansy.

Aussitôt une corde jailli en direction de Neville, il n'eût pas le temps de répondre et trancha net le fil d'un coup d'épée maladroit alors qu'il prévoyait de la placer devant ses yeux, finalement il riposta :

\- Impedimenta !

Goyle fut neutralisé par le sortilège, Crabbe riposta :

\- Confundo !

\- Protego ! Prononça Neville juste à temps, faisant ricocher sur Goyle son propre sortilège.

\- Pétrificus totalus !

Le sortilège de Pansy fit mouche. Sa puissance fut telle qu'il envoya valser Neville contre le mur, il s'écroula ensuite sur le sol, inanimé. Ses sens fonctionnaient toujours ce qui lui permettait d'observer la suite sans pouvoir bouger le moindre sourcil.

Elle s'approcha de lui, victorieuse, savourant le moment à chaque pas, lorsqu'elle fut juste à sa hauteur, elle annonça :

\- J'ai bien fait d'emmener ces deux imbéciles avec moi, maintenant tu vas me suivre gentiment dans les cachots.

Pansy arbora soudainement un regard blême, elle se mit à genoux entre les jambes de Neville, qui malgré son Pétrificus Totalufiage était parfaitement horrifié par ce début de situation. Le corps de la Serpentarde s'allongea le long du sien et sa tête se cogna sur le sol dans un craquement sec à côté de son oreille. Derrière elle apparurent soudainement Luna et Ginny, qui selon toutes vraisemblance venaient de la neutraliser.

\- Ennervatum ! Prononça Ginny en pointant sa baguette sur Neville.

Neville reprit sa mobilité normale et s'échappa immédiatement de cette position gênante. Ses amies l'aidèrent à se relever.

\- Dépêchons-nous de retourner à nos dortoirs, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Avoua Luna après avoir jeté un sort d'oubliette aux serpentards.

\- Oui, Rogue a pu entendre le vacarme du combat.

\- Si ça se trouve il est déjà là. Dit une nouvelle voix grave derrière eux.

Neville, Ginny et Luna ne se retournèrent pas, le grassouillet se mit à siffloter, Luna regarda le faux plafond et Ginny plaça sa baguette sous son menton simulant une profonde réflexion.

\- Retournez-vous ! Demanda la voix.

\- Non ! Si nous nous retournons ça serait admettre que Rogue se trouve derrière nous. Réplica Neville.

\- Mais vous l'avez déjà admis, le simple fait de lui répondre en est la preuve !

\- Nous pouvons très bien nous faire des idées, on entend tous les trois une voix qui n'existe pas.

\- Le seul moyen de le savoir est de vous retourner.

\- Non !

\- Très bien, je vous jure que Rogue n'est pas derrière vous ! Promit la voix.

\- Hum… D'accord.

Les trois garnements se tournèrent ensemble, Rogue était maintenant face à eux.

\- Salaud ! Vous aviez juré que vous n'étiez pas là ! Rogue leva alors la main, affichant clairement ses doigts croisés. Un semblant de sourire satisfait apparu brièvement sur son visage.

\- J'ai menti. Proclama-t-il en les fixant le plus sérieusement possible.

Rogue remarqua l'épée à la main de Neville, il reprit :

\- C'est donc vous qui vous vous êtes introduits dans mon bureau la nuit dernière, et qui avez posé une bouteille de shampoing devant mon lit !

\- Vous ne l'avez pas utilisé. Constata Neville.

\- À votre place je ne serai pas aussi présomptueux Londubat, votre situation est grave, et ce genre de commentaire n'arrange rien.

\- Notre situation nous regarde, et si vous voulez tout savoir, nous allons donner cette épée à Harry Potter ! Neville et Rogue pointèrent leurs baguettes en face de l'autre, Ginny et Luna l'imitèrent, un moment de silence glacial s'écoula tandis que les ennemis se regardèrent sans sourciller.

\- Lâchez immédiatement votre baguette Londubat ! Ordonna le directeur en le fusillant de son regard le plus menaçant.

\- Que se passerait-il si je refuse ?

\- Vous pourriez bien vous faire renvoyer de l'école. Vous et vos deux amies.

\- Ne l'écoute pas ! Clama Ginny.

\- Nous sommes trois contre un, nous avons l'avantage.

Conseilla Luna.

\- Vous semblez tous les trois entretenir l'illusion que vous pouvez vous mesurer à moi, si l'un de vous fait le moindre mouvement, vous comprendrez que c'est une très mauvaise idée. Siffla férocement Rogue.

Neville fixait les yeux de son rival qui le fixait en train de le fixer, est-ce le moment de le stupéfixer ? Il attendit quelques secondes, puis proclama :

\- Stupéfix !

Luna et Ginny suivirent presque instantanément, la première avec un levicorpus et la seconde avec son fameux sortilège de chauve-souris.

Sans prononcer la moindre formule, Rogue para les trois sorts d'un mouvement de bras presque désinvolte, il pointa ensuite sa baguette vers les trois fripons, d'un léger mouvement de poignet, leurs trois baguettes furent arrachées de leurs mains.

\- Quelle stupide tentative, je suis au regret de vous annoncer que vous êtes tous les trois renvoyés de l'école. Quant à l'épée, ne vous inquiétez pas, je la ferai parvenir à Harry pour vous si vous me la rendez immédiatement !

\- Menteur !

Neville s'élança soudainement vers Rogue, l'épée serrée dans sa main, Rogue pointa sa baguette vers lui. Une flèche apparut soudainement de nulle part et transperça l'épaule de l'élève qui lâcha l'épée et s'écroula sur le sol juste après.

Neville tourna la tête et remarqua Ginny et Luna s'évanouir sur le sol avant que lui-même ne sombre dans les ténèbres.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : Deux copains

Neville se réveilla lentement, il remarqua qu'à sa gauche se trouvait Dean, Seamus, Luna et Ginny, en regardant à droite il sursauta en apercevant que Hannah était allongée juste à côté, et le fixait intensément. Sans prévenir, son visage se rapprocha lentement jusqu'à ce que le bout de son nez touche son front. Il ne bougeait pas. Hannah commença alors de lui lécher sauvagement le nez. Il la laissa faire sans chercher à comprendre.

Il ouvrit les yeux, et comprit assez vite qu'il rêvait et qu'un chien énorme lui léchait le visage. La seconde chose qu'il constata fut que le lit sur lequel il reposait renardait sérieusement, comme s'il avait été utilisé par plusieurs générations de géants sans jamais avoir été nettoyé. Sa blessure à l'épaule lui faisait encore mal.

Deux voix graves discutaient juste à côté. Il regarda autour de lui et devina tout de suite où il se trouvait.

\- Bonjour Neville ! Prononça soudainement Luna qui penchait sa tête sur le côté pour qu'il puisse la voir.

\- Bonjour.

Il se leva dans la cabane de Hagrid, il était assis à une table avec à ses côtés Luna, Ginny et Horace Slughorn. La fenêtre laissait deviner que la nuit n'était pas encore terminée.

Hagrid le regarda sévèrement, alors que Neville s'assit à son tour. Le professeur de soins aux créatures magiques lui expliqua :

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû prendre autant de risques, Ginny et Luna m'ont tout raconté.

\- Je n'avais pas le choix, Dumbledore m'a dit l'année dernière que Harry aurait besoin de l'épée de Gryffondor pour sa mission, il fallait que je le fasse.

\- Heureusement que nous sommes passés Slug et moi, nous avons effacé la mémoire de Rogue, mais nous n'avons pas pris l'épée en vous ramenant. Vous pouvez déjà vous estimer heureux de ne pas avoir été renvoyés.

\- Vous êtes amis ?

\- Oui, Hagrid et moi sommes devenus copains l'année dernière. Répondit fièrement Slughorn. Je ne suis pas très doué pour les sortilèges donc je n'ai pu endormir Rogue qu'un court instant, vous avez aussi été touchés lorsque je l'ai lancé. Je me suis occupé de ton épaule avec un onguent que j'ai toujours avec moi, mais il faudra que tu ailles voir Poppy.

\- Poppy ? Demanda Luna.

\- Poppy Pomfresh, elle s'est souvent débrouillée pour que les élèves ignorent son vrai prénom, il est vrai qu'il est ridicule ! Balbutia Horace en ricanant.

\- Vous devez retourner dans vos maisons, le jour va bientôt se lever. Proposa sagement Hagrid.

\- Juste avant, je voudrais vous proposer de passer à une soirée que j'organise dans deux semaines, vous êtes bien entendu tous invités ! Neville, j'aimerai également que tu participes à mes cours de potion, je suis sûr que ça pourrait t'intéresser !

\- Mais je suis nul en potions ! Demandez à Rogue !

\- Il m'a raconté comment vous avez brillamment réussi à faire exploser votre chaudron lorsque vous deviez réaliser une potion de démangeaison, je voudrais savoir comme vous avez fait. Et je suis sûr que vous voudrez rejoindre vos amis de dernière année.

\- Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée, pour la sécurité de l'école et de ses environs.

\- Hannah Habbot participe à ce cours. Lui confia le professeur.

\- Je serai là dès demain, sans faute. Rectifia immédiatement Neville.

\- Tu parlais durant ton sommeil, et tu n'as pas arrêté de prononcer son prénom avant de te réveiller. Lui affirma Luna.

\- Heu… Tu as dû mal entendre, en fait j'ai rêvé d'ananas. Répondit-il afin d'écarter tout soupçon.

\- Un ananas qui te lèche le visage ?

\- Dépêchez-vous maintenant ! Le jour se lève dans une heure ! Insista Hagrid.

Neville et ses amies se levèrent, remercièrent encore une fois leurs professeurs puis rentrèrent au château en évitant de passer par l'entrée principale où Rogue pouvait toujours les attendre. Par chance, ils ne rencontrèrent personne et purent regagner leurs dortoirs respectifs sans accrochage. Neville n'avait qu'une envie : Se laisser tomber sur son lit et dormir à poings fermés durant tout le temps qu'il lui restait avant le matin.

\- HÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ ! Gueula Dean en se réveillant. Après quoi il lui donna un coup sur le crâne.

\- Merde ! Je me suis trompé de lit ! Désolé.

\- La prochaine fois j'utiliserai ma baguette !

\- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois !

Il s'écroula sur son lit et s'endormit aussitôt.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : L'art de la magie noire

Le lendemain, après le petit déjeuner, Neville et les autres élèves de septième année allèrent pour la première fois en cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Il apparaissait que cette matière avait subi de grands changements, elle avait donc été légèrement retardée dans leur planning et était devenue obligatoire.

Ils pénétrèrent ensemble dans la salle de cours, les scrutoscopes ainsi que la plupart des objets qui décoraient la pièce avaient été remplacés par des masses d'armes, fouets, vierges de fer et d'autres instruments de torture, les vitraux avaient été changés et filtraient la lumière qui inondait la salle au profit de couleurs sombres et hétéroclites où le vert était dominant.

Comme du temps où Rogue enseignait, il n'y avait pas de chaises, tous attendirent le professeur debout. Amycus Carrow arriva vingt minutes après le début de l'heure. Il prononça d'une voix sombre :

\- Vous êtes déjà là ? Bien, nous pouvons commencer.

Il se plaça derrière le seul bureau de la salle, et reprit la parole :

\- Cette année nous n'enseignerons plus la défense contre les forces du mal, mais l'art de la magie noire. Des questions ?

\- Heu… Vous êtes qui déjà ? Demanda bêtement Goyle.

\- Excellente question ! Cinquante points pour Serpentard ! Je m'appelle Amocu… Ammyco…

\- J'ai une question, êtes-vous capable de prononcer votre prénom correctement plus d'une fois dans la même journée ? Demanda Neville d'un ton railleur.

\- Cinquante points de moins à Gryffondor pour cette remarque, et cinquante points supplémentaires pour Serpentard.

\- Heu… Pourquoi avoir ajouté des points à Serpentard ? Risqua Seamus.

\- Vingt points de moins pour Gryffondor pour avoir remis en question ma façon d'enseigner. Lui répondit-il avec un regard mauvais.

Seamus regarda les autres Gryffondor, tous considéraient que de toute façon Serpentard gagnerait la coupe des quatre maisons, obtenir des points n'avait plus vraiment d'intérêt.

\- Nous allons commencer par une séance de travaux pratiques, sortez vos baguettes et organisez-vous par paire, je veux que chaque mollusque trouve un copain pour expérimenter le sort que je vais vous apprendre.

Neville balaya la salle du regard, il fallait qu'il trouve un camarade, hélas Ginny et Luna étaient en sixième année, Dean était plus ou moins en colère contre lui et s'était de toute façon mis avec Seamus. Soudainement, le visage qui apparut en face du sien et qui le fit sursauter lui dit :

\- On dirait qu'il ne reste plus que nous deux. Proposa Pansy dans un rictus des plus inhabituels.

Au même moment, Hannah Abbot la poussa d'un violent coup de coude et dit à Neville :

\- Tiens, c'est vrai que comme moi tu es en dernière année, je me demandais si nous pouvions faire équipe ?

\- Cette fois encore tu me sauves Hannah, merci ! Lui répondit-il avec un clin d'œil qui lui donna un air ahuri durant une bonne seconde.

Pansy semblait crispée, elle cherchait partout si une personne était encore seule, mais ne semblait pas trouver. Susan Bones était dans le même cas, si bien qu'après dix minutes à tourner autour des élèves en faisant semblant de ne pas se voir, elles durent se mettre ensemble par dépit.

\- C'est comme ça que vous remerciez ? Demanda Susan à Hannah et Neville, exacerbée.

\- Professeur, je devais être avec Neville ! Implora Pansy.

\- Rien à carrer ! Réplica Amycus.

Il observa une pause en regardant si tout le monde avait un partenaire, puis reprit :

\- Maintenant que vous êtes par groupe de deux, vous allez vous lancer à tour de rôle le sortilège doloris.

\- J'ai changé d'avis, je voudrais être avec Pansy ! Demanda Neville.

\- Et moi contre n'importe qui d'autre ! Dit Hannah.

\- Ça tombe bien, pour essayer ce sort être avec Neville ne me dérangerait pas ! Affirma Susan.

\- Trop tard, les groupes sont faits ! Vous n'aviez qu'à prendre quelqu'un que vous détestiez !

\- Mais… S'écria Seamus.

\- Pas de « mais… » ! Allez-y !

\- Vous devriez peut-être nous apprendre des sorts plus utiles, comme celui-ci : Expelliarmus ! Prononça Neville.

La baguette du professeur s'envola, elle fut ensuite balancée au fond de la salle par un maladroit coup de patte de Goyle qui avait tenté de l'attraper au vol.

\- Cinq cents points de moins pour Gryffondor ! Va me chercher ma baguette canaille ! Lui ordonna Amycus.

\- On ne vous a pas appris la politesse à l'école des mangemorts ? On dit « s'il te plaît » lorsqu'on est bien élevé ! Affirma Neville.

\- Tu n'…

\- Et il ne faut pas couper la parole des gens lorsqu'ils parlent, comme lorsque tu as coupé Seamus tout à l'heure ! Reprit l'élève.

\- Je vai…

\- Sérieusement, si les professeurs ne montrent pas l'exemple, nous risquerions de finir à travailler au ministère, ou pire : Devenir un mangemort partisan de nous-savons-tous-déjà-qui.

\- Je…

\- Pourquoi vous êtes tout rouge ? Vous êtes énervé ?

\- C'…

\- Vous devriez prendre un thé, c'est bon pour le stress.

\- ÇA SUFFIT ! CONTRE ORDRE BANDES DE MOUFLONS ! VOUS ALLEZ TOUS VOUS ENTRAÎNER À LANCER LE SORT SUR NEVILLE !

\- Ça va, on n'est pas sourd !

Il se rendit compte qu'il était peut-être allé un poil trop loin, mais il n'était pas venu les mains vides. Il fouilla dans la poche droite de sa robe, l'oeil brillant…

\- Attendez une minute… Demanda-t-il en retournant ses poches les unes après les autres, de plus en plus inquiet.

Son bonheur se trouvait bel et bien dans sa poche droite, il saisit l'objet tandis que les autres essayèrent de comprendre la situation, puis il jeta en l'air la poudre d'obscurité instantanée du Pérou™. La salle fut immédiatement plongée dans un noir profond.

Neville couru trouver la sortie, même en ayant pris la précaution de repérer la sortie avant d'avoir lancé la poudre, il n'arrivait pas à trouver la poignée. Peu de temps après, il ouï un bruit d'ouverture de porte, puis une main qui sembla chercher quelque chose à tâtons sur lui saisit la sienne et le tira dans une direction qu'il fut incapable de mesurer.

Le brouillard se leva lentement tandis que Neville et la personne qui l'emmenait couraient ensemble dans les volutes noires et scintillantes que formait la poudre dans l'air avant de disparaître totalement.

La distance semblait suffisante car la main cessa de le tirer, il découvrit alors avec surprise le visage de Susan Bones. Sur le coup il pensa à une erreur dans le script, car il n'avait pas envisagé une seule seconde qu'une autre personne qu'Hannah l'eut protégé.

\- C'est quoi cet air ahuri ? Demanda Susan, qui semblait au bord de l'ébullition.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Répondit-il en confirmant son air idiot.

\- Tu m'énerves, tu es vraiment un sombre crétin, un ramassis de troll dépourvu de tout sens intellectuel ! Et je te déteste ! Affirma Susan en lui donnant des baffes à répétition.

Neville commença à demander à dieu ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter d'avoir été sauvé par elle, puis finalement, lorsque son visage devint aussi rouge et boursouflé qu'un soufflé aux pralines, il répondit :

\- Pourquoi tu m'as aidé ?

Susan se figea durant quelques secondes durant lesquelles elle sembla réfléchir à une réponse, mais reprit en augmentant la cadence des baffes, de toute évidence ce n'était pas ce qu'il fallait dire. Elle s'essouffla rapidement, puis s'arrêta.

\- Je n'avais pas envie de suivre ce cours, ni de t'aider… en fait je voulais aider Hannah !

\- Heu… Je crois que je vais aller la chercher. Répondit Neville.

Il se leva mais Susan agrippa à nouveau sa main, il constata qu'elle avait vraiment de la poigne lorsqu'elle était énervée.

\- Pas la peine, je suis sûre qu'elle est sortie juste après nous.

Nous devrions plutôt nous cacher en attendant le prochain cours.

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Pour moi potions, je suppose que tu vas retourner en salle commune de ton côté. Suggéra Susan.

Neville se souvint alors de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Slughorn, il lui répondit :

\- Je vais venir avec toi pour le cours de potions. Nous pouvons partir tout de suite, le professeur ne verra probablement pas d'inconvénient à ce que nous arrivions un peu en avance ! Susan répondit par un hochement de tête, mais rien ne se passa durant une trentaine de secondes.

\- Heu… Tu peux me lâcher s'il te plaît ? Demanda Neville alors que son bras commençait à changer de couleur.

Elle le libéra, puis commença à partir vers les cachots sans rien dire.

\- Pourquoi est-elle aussi insupportable ? Damned ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé avant ? Elle est probablement stressée à cause des ASPIC que nous devrons passer à la fin de l'année ! Pensa Neville.

En marchant, il songea qu'il était sûrement préférable d'éviter de croiser son regard.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : Le secret de Rogue

Hannah rejoignit rapidement Neville et Susan pour le cours de potions, le reste de la classe arriva rapidement car Amycus les avait libérés une heure en avance.

Neville constata que Slughorn avait une classe complètement différente que ce qu'il en avait entendu de l'année précédente. En fait, il n'y avait plus aucun élève de Serdaigle, Ernie, Hannah et Susan étaient les seuls Poufsouffles et Seamus le seul Gryffondor avec lui. Même mis ensemble, ils s'avérèrent moins nombreux que les Serpentards.

Tous s'alignèrent debout autour des tables par groupe de trois. Neville se plaça rapidement à côté d'Hannah, remarquant un clin d'œil complice adressé par Slughorn. Puis Susan se plaça à sa gauche.

Le cours commença normalement, la plupart des chaudrons bouillonnaient déjà lorsqu'il s'adressa à Hannah :

\- Il y a quelque chose que je dois faire, tu veux venir ?

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Je te le dirais lorsque nous serons sortis du cours, ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai un plan pour sortir ! Il remarqua soudainement le regard furieux de Susan, elle semblait avoir tout entendu. Sans réserve, elle leur murmura :

\- Je viens avec vous !

\- Pourquoi ? Lui demanda Hannah.

\- Heu… Parce que je suis ton amie, et que moi aussi je faisais partie de l'armée de Dumbledore !

Neville se contenta de hausser les épaules, songeant qu'il s'était pris assez de baffes pour la semaine.

Il leva la main discrètement, prêt à mettre en œuvre son évasion.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Neville ? Lui demanda Slughorn en remarquant sa main levée.

\- J'ai envie de pisser.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide ?

\- Oui… Heu, NON ! … J'y vais !

Sur cet échange fleuri, il sortit de la salle en pensant que ce sont finalement les idées les plus simples qui s'avèrent les plus efficaces. Hannah patienta quelques secondes avant de prononcer à son tour en levant le bras :

\- J'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes !

Slughorn approuva d'un hochement de tête, elle rejoint ainsi Neville derrière la porte. Susan reproduisit la situation en proclamant rudement :

\- Moi aussi, c'est urgent !

\- Fichtre ! C'est une véritable épidémie ! Mais si c'est urgent… Vas-y mais dépêches-toi.

En sortant, elle remarqua la main levée de Pansy. Le professeur lui demanda, légèrement irrité :

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as aussi envie d'aller pisser !

\- Bien sûr que non professeur !

\- Alors que veux-tu ?

\- J'ai besoin d'aller chier…

Sans rien ajouter, elle se dépêcha de sortir de la salle tandis que Seamus leva la main et commença :

\- Je v…

\- NON ! Plus personne n'ira aux toilettes ! Coupa Slughorn.

Neville, Hannah et Susan s'apprêtèrent à quitter le couloir lorsque Pansy cria en les rattrapant :

\- Attendez !

Susan s'avança vers elle en pointant sa baguette dans sa direction. Ses deux compagnons imitèrent son mouvement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Questionna-t-elle d'un ton catégorique.

\- Je viens avec vous ! Je vais vous aider !

\- Menteuse ! Tu vas encore chercher à nous piéger, puis tu nous dénonceras… On commence à te connaître. Lui rétorqua Susan en se plaçant derrière elle.

Pansy ne répondit pas, comme pour confirmer leurs doutes.

Son visage arborait une expression bizarre, elle semblait n'avoir aucune idée de la situation. Hannah et Susan la tenaient en joue en pivotant face à face autour d'elle.

Le silence fut rompu lorsque Pansy s'écria :

\- Oh ! Une mornille.

Ses ennemies sursautèrent et lancèrent en cœur deux sortilèges qui frôlèrent le dos de leur cible accroupie pour finalement se neutraliser elles-mêmes.

Hannah et Susan s'écroulèrent sur le sol, victimes chacune du sortilège de l'autre tandis que Pansy se releva en disant simplement :

\- Dommage, ce n'était qu'un bout de parchemin.

Neville continuait de pointer sa baguette vers elle. Celle-ci ignora sa trouvaille et se mit à le fixer, sans montrer aucune crainte elle lui annonça :

\- Je n'y suis pour rien, je n'ai même pas sorti ma baguette ! Elle ne lui laissa pas de temps pour réfléchir et réitéra :

\- C'est quoi le plan ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui me dit que je peux te faire confiance ? Elle se rapprocha à grand pas, Neville n'eut pas le temps d'improviser un sortilège qu'elle était déjà à quinze centimètres de son visage, elle ralentit son mouvement et lui adressa un baiser sur le front. Neville n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait qu'elle enchaînât en décochant un coup de pied herculéen dans ses parties.

Il s'écroula à son tour sur le sol, plié en deux, son visage arborant une couleur située entre le rouge et le violet tandis que Pansy lui agrippa la main pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Lui demanda-t-il en se relevant avec difficulté.

\- J'ai décidé que je ne voulais pas avoir d'enfant, c'est tout ! Répondit-elle avec un sourire inhabituel, comme si elle venait de marquer un but.

\- Je ne vois absolument aucun rapport ! Répondit-il en lui adressant un regard ébahit.

\- Je me comprends ! Trancha sèchement Pansy.

Neville reprit sa respiration et massa délicatement ses parties endolories, se disant qu'il était difficile de prévoir ce genre d'agression lorsqu'on est sorcier.

\- Alors, quel est ton plan ? Lui réclama-t-elle comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Neville réfléchit un instant, si Pansy avait voulu le piéger, elle en aurait profité lorsqu'il était encore à terre.

Que ferait-elle si je lui disais qu'elle ne venait pas ? Songea-t-il en croisant ses yeux noirs.

Comme si elle avait lu ses pensées, elle lui envoya un sourire lourd de sens. Sous le visage acéré de son adversaire, il prit sa décision :

\- Ça sera moins difficile à deux…

\- On fait quoi ? Demanda-t-elle comme si le défi était gagné d'avance.

\- J'ai prévu aujourd'hui de résoudre une énigme : Nous savons tous que Rogue est le professeur le plus machiavélique, le plus chevelu et le plus exécrable… J'ai longtemps réfléchit, et je crois avoir deviné pourquoi… En fait, je suis convaincu que ses cheveux éternellement gras ont largement contribués à faire de lui ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Il a probablement été la cible de nombreux quolibets jusqu'à présent.

\- Tu veux savoir pourquoi il est ainsi ?

\- Oui ! Je veux découvrir le secret de ses cheveux gras !

\- Tu as un plan ?

\- Heu… En fait j'avais pensé à te capturer avec Hannah pour te faire parler, mais vu qu'elle est encore inconsciente… Avoua-t-il en se frottant le menton.

\- Sans oublier que tu viens de me révéler le plan ! De plus il n'aurait pas marché car je n'en ai aucune idée.

\- Comment faire alors ?

Pansy se posa contre le mur, elle semblait avoir trouvé une idée. Elle expliqua :

\- Je sais que Rogue prend sa douche dans une petite salle à côté des cachots, ça vaudrait le coup d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil…

\- Donc nous allons nous cacher dans la douche, on attend discrètement qu'il aille se laver et dès qu'il arrive, on le stupéfixe, on l'attache puis on le fait parler !

\- Parfait, allons-y ! S'amusa Pansy sans cacher son sourire vicieux.

Elle le conduisit dans le lieu le plus délabré que Neville ait vu à Poudlard, et pourtant il avait vu la cabane d'Hagrid ! Des tuyaux rouillés gouttaient tout autour des murs, la tapisserie tombait et le miroir était cassé. Ils contrastaient avec un lavabo et une grande douche parfaitement propres, luisants d'une rare blancheur. La brosse à dents aussi était impeccable, mais ses poils étaient si recourbés qu'elle semblait avoir été utilisée depuis plusieurs années. Un objet en particulier attira son attention :

\- Regardes, un cadre fleuri avec la photo d'une femme.

Prononça Neville, sans savoir quoi en penser.

\- Hum… Je ne l'ai jamais vue. Je ne crois pas que Rogue fréquente quelqu'un. Je pense plutôt qu'il s'agit de la dernière personne qu'il a torturée.

\- Elle me rappelle quelqu'un… Surtout les yeux ! Songea-t-il.

\- Des yeux verts, les yeux de vipère ! Improvisa Pansy.

Neville la considéra avec pitié :

Elle a vraiment une personnalité tordue ! Se dit-il en la regardant avec des gros yeux.

Elle détourna son regard en direction de la douche en s'en approchant. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes puis s'exclama :

\- Il y a quelque chose là ! Viens voir !

Elle se mit sur le côté de la douche pour le laisser regarder, Neville entra et chercha ce qui l'a interloqué.

\- Je ne vois rien de spécial, il y a du savon, un gant, un canard vibreur, deux balles de golf et une bouteille de shampoing… Ça alors ! C'est la bouteille que j'avais posée dans sa chambre l'autre jour, et il l'a déjà presque à moitié vidée !

\- On peut donc supposer que Rogue se lave régulièrement les cheveux ! Mais regardes ce qu'il y a au fond !

\- Je ne vois rien. Répondit Neville, constatant qu'il n'y avait qu'une paroi du côté qu'elle lui avait indiqué.

Il se retourna et remarqua qu'elle était rentrée à l'intérieur et avait fermé le rideau. Elle lui proposa :

\- On pourrait prendre une douche tant qu'on y est. Proposa Pansy avec le plus grand sérieux.

\- Tu plaisantes ?

\- Bah quoi, tu n'as jamais pris de douche ?

\- Bien sûr que si ! Mais…

\- Tu t'imagines que je ne me lave jamais ?

\- Ce n'est pas…

\- Pas quoi ? Elle est largement assez grande pour nous deux ! Ça sera autant d'eau économisée !

Comprenant que c'était peine perdue, Neville ne répondit pas. Pansy lui bloquait le passage, il pensait qu'il suffisait d'attendre qu'elle sorte avant lui.

Constatant que la situation n'évoluait pas, elle activa le robinet. En quelques secondes, ils devinrent complètement trempés. Neville fit d'avantage d'efforts pour essayer de se dégager, mais elle le plaqua contre le mur avec force.

\- Tu es dingue ! Pourquoi tu as fait couler l'eau ? S'écria-t-il.

\- Parce que tu n'utilises pas d'eau quand tu prends une douche ? Réplica Pansy.

\- Si, mais en général on enlève nos vêtements aussi ! Dit-il en se rendant compte que ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à dire dans cette situation.

Pansy ne répondit pas, elle commença à soulever le pan de sa robe sous le regard terrifié de sa victime. Neville trouva la solution : Immédiatement, il saisit le thermostat et la tourna à fond, l'eau devint instantanément brûlante et ils sortirent tous les deux rapidement de la douche.

\- Tu es folle à lier ! S'écria Neville.

\- Regardes, il y a un chaudron sur la table au fond ! Dit-elle sans réagir à l'insulte.

\- Et alors ?

\- Tout s'explique ! Je te montre !

Elle se positionna devant le chaudron, et plaça sa tête au-dessus comme pour chercher une éventuelle odeur.

\- Nous savons déjà que Rogue est un fanatique des potions, mais je ne vois pas de rapport.

\- Et bien il y en a un : Rogue prépare des potions tous les matins après s'être lavé, il a besoin de sentir la décoction pour connaître son avancement. À ce moment, la vapeur imprègne ses cheveux ! C'est pour ça qu'ils sont si gras ! Neville était bouche-bée, l'explication était tout à fait pertinente ! Le secret de Rogue ne venait pas d'une mauvaise hygiène ni d'une malédiction, c'était simplement sa passion pour les potions qui en était la cause !

\- Tu es géniale quand tu veux, méchante et tarée, mais géniale !

\- Merci, tu n'es pas trop gentil non plus ! Lui répondit-elle en ponctuant ses propos d'un clin d'œil effrayant.

\- Retournons en classe avant que Slughorn ne se doute de quelque chose !

\- D'accord !

Ils quittèrent ensemble la salle de bain et passèrent par le couloir où se trouvaient Hannah et Susan, toujours inconscientes. Seamus était debout à côté et semblait d'arriver. En voyant Neville, il lui demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Elles se sont lancées des sorts, et se sont touchées elles-mêmes. Répondit Pansy.

\- Bizarre, je pensais qu'elles étaient amies.

Neville remarqua que le bas de la robe de Seamus était humide, il demanda :

\- Pourquoi tes vêtements sont mouillés ?

\- Je… Je me suis fait dessus pendant le cours de potions, c'est pour ça que je suis sorti. Et vous, pourquoi vous êtes trempés aussi ?

\- On a pris une douche ensemble ! Intervint promptement Pansy.

\- On est juste allé dans la douche de Rogue, et c'est elle qui a activé l'eau. Rectifia maladroitement Neville.

\- Mais c'est toi qui as suggéré d'enlever nos vêtements ! Réplica-t-elle pour entretenir le malentendu.

\- Oui mais…

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je me suis bien amusée, et je ne le dirais à personne ! Ajouta-t-elle sous le regard médusé de Seamus.

Au fait… voilà pour toi.

Elle rapprocha son visage de celui de Neville, et lui lécha lentement l'oreille. Elle reprit son air ravi, puis poursuivi :

\- Une dernière chose…

Neville se réveilla, l'oreille humide et le visage endolori.

Hannah était en face de lui et le secouait pour le réveiller.

Susan était à côté et le considérait froidement. Il se souvenait vaguement avoir entrevu le poing de Pansy avant d'être tombé inconscient.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 : Ensemble

Les vacances n'avaient jamais été aussi proches, et pourtant le moral de Neville était au plus bas. Il était à présent en cours de botanique avec tous les élèves de septième année qui avaient pris cette option : Hannah Abbot et Dean Thomas. Ils étudiaient une plante dracophage lorsqu'un personnage fit irruption dans la serre :

\- Chourave ! Je dois emmener Abbot et Dean pour… Leur demander des trucs. Intervint Amycus Carrow, de fort méchante humeur.

\- Pourquoi je suis le seul à avoir été appelé par son prénom ?

\- Parce que Thomas c'est pas un nom, grappe à purin ! Déboulez maintenant ! J'ai des choses urgentes à faire !

\- Je ne vous permettrai pas de perturber davantage mon cours et d'emmener deux de mes meilleurs élèves ! Répondit Pomona d'une voix profonde en saisissant sa baguette. Tant que vous ne m'aurez pas dit ce que vous voulez en faire ils ne quitteront pas cette serre !

\- Dean est suspecté de sang-de-bourbicité, quant à Abbot, elle est soupçonnée d'avoir des informations sur les mangemorts. Maintenant, envoyez la marchandise ! Et pas d'entroulou… d'autrloupou… de retrou… -loupe c'est compris !

\- Heu… Admettons… Malheureusement pour vous je considère mes élèves comme mes plantes : Je les protège, je leur parle, je les arrose et je cueille leurs fruits ! Aussi je vous préviens : Il faudra me passer sur le corps avant !

\- Si ça ne vous dérange pas… Enfin, je passerai plutôt à côté de votre carcasse, ou du moins ce qu'il en restera lorsque je l'aurai broyé ! Endoloris !

Pomona ne prononça pas de formule, mais juste après un élégant mouvement de baguette une branche se plaça sur la trajectoire du sort. Toutes les plantes se mirent à grossir et des ramures sortaient du sol.

\- Tu ne tiens pas tant que ça à tes fourrages mamie ! Tu t'en sers comme bouclier !

\- Vous avez toujours été une godiche en botanique Amycus, sinon vous sauriez que les plantes ne sentent pas la douleur !

\- Et que pensent-elles de ça ? Incendio !

Des flammes se mirent à déferler dans toute la serre, les plantes brûlaient et intensifiaient l'incendie. Pomona et ses élèves lancèrent des sorts pour éteindre le feu. Amycus profita de leur inattention pour neutraliser le professeur. En voyant ça, Neville poussa un hurlement de rage et désarma Amycus d'un sort venu spontanément.

Le mangemort était à la merci des trois élèves qui pointaient férocement leurs baguettes face à lui. Hannah s'adressa à Neville :

\- Je ne savais pas que tu maîtrisais les sortilèges informulés.

\- C'est la première fois que j'y arrive, c'était… un coup de chance. Répondit-il en essayant d'avaler son sourire.

\- Je dois dire que je suis surpris de constater que vous ayez retenu une chose que je vous ai enseignée Londubat. Si vous voulez bien ranger vos baguettes maintenant. Siffla la voix de Rogue, qui semblait être arrivé de nulle part.

\- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous débarquiez pour plomber l'ambiance ! S'insurgea Neville.

\- Il me semble vous avoir ordonné de ranger vos baguettes ! Ils ne bronchèrent pas, Neville ne savais pas comment réagir, il avait encore la douleur dans l'épaule de son dernier combat et n'avait pas vraiment envie de revivre cette expérience.

\- Nous rangerons nos baguettes quand il … ! Répondit-il, sans trouver de suite pertinente à sa phrase, songeant qu'il faudrait travailler ses répliques.

\- Bien… Puisqu'il faut tout faire soi-même… Constata le directeur.

D'un rapide coup de poignet, les trois baguettes quittèrent les mains des élèves pour rejoindre celle de Rogue. Celui-ci esquissa un semblant de rictus arrogant avant d'annoncer :

\- Abbot et Thomas, je vais vous conduire à mon bureau.

Quant à Londubat il va suivre gentiment Rusard. Il n'a vraiment apprécié ce que vous avez fait au sablier des Serpentards.

\- Comment savez-vous que c'est moi ? Je veux dire… Ça peut être n'importe qui ! Sûrement un élève qui n'a pas eu le temps de trouver les toilettes et qui a…

\- Ça suffit ! Personne d'autre dans Pouldard n'aurait eu une idée aussi tordue !

\- Mais non ! C'est sûrement un Serpentard ! Il voulait rajouter des points à sa maison et comme il n'avait pas d'émeraudes sur lui il a…

Neville fut interrompu au milieu de son excuse en recevant un pétrificus totalus en pleine poitrine. Il s'écroula raide à côté du professeur. Ses yeux toujours ouverts virent Dean et Hannah forcés de quitter la serre avec Rogue. Quelques minutes plus tard Rusard arriva, et le traina par le pied jusqu'à son bureau où enfin il récupéra le contrôle de son corps.

Le concierge savourait le moment, il avait capturé un élève et ses yeux ne cachaient pas son envie de lui faire subir mille tourments. Lorsqu'il remarqua Neville se rétablir, il prit la parole :

\- À cause de toi j'ai passé la matinée à nettoyer le sablier, tu n'as pas idée du calvaire que ça a été ! Je vais te donner une punition dont tu te souviendras toute ta vie et même après ! Assura le grincheux.

\- J'ai un truc à faire, on reporte à demain ?

\- Non ! Cette fois le fouet est prêt et il n'attend que ton dos pour claquer !

Neville n'avait pas l'intention de rester taper la causette avec un demeuré, et encore moins de se faire fouetter. Il poursuivi :

\- Dans ce cas je vais devoir sortir par la force…

\- Haha ! Et avec quelle armée ? Railla le concierge.

\- Cette armée ! Répondit-il en pointant son doigt face à la sortie.

Rusard n'eut pas le temps de tourner la tête, il fut aussitôt neutralisé par Ginny et Luna qui entrèrent dans le bureau.

\- C'était vraiment une idée stupide Neville ! Scanda Ginny.

\- On en discutera une autre fois, on doit aider Hannah et Dean, Rogue les a emmenés !

Sans rien ajouter, il se précipita dans le couloir en courant de toutes ses forces.

\- Pourvu qu'ils ne se soient pas faits déchiquetés ! Se dit-il pour lui-même.

En arrivant au deuxième étage, Crabbe et Goyle leur barra la route. Tous les trois cessèrent leur course et leur firent face.

\- Vous ne passerez pas ! Cria Crabbe d'une voix profonde en pointant sa baguette vers eux.

\- Si vous faites un pas de plus, je vous lance mon nouveau sort de gingivite ! Renchérit Goyle.

\- Je m'occupe d'eux ! Proposa Luna. Continuez, je vous rejoindrai après !

Neville et Ginny reprirent leur course, préférant ignorer les sortilèges qui fusaient derrière eux assurant un combat difficile pour leur amie, mais ils avaient confiance en la force de Luna.

En passant par le quatrième étage, les deux héros continuèrent leur course, après une réflexion encore incomprise de Ginny sur l'éventualité pratique de l'installation d'un ascenseur dans le château, ils s'étalèrent ensemble sur le sol, tous les deux surpris par un sortilège bloc-jambe.

\- Les deux idiots vous ont laissés passés… Lorsqu'on veut faire quelque chose correctement, il faut toujours le faire soi-même ! Intervint Pansy en s'avançant fièrement vers eux.

\- Donc tu es du côté de Rogue finalement… Dit Neville en affichant un regard déçu.

\- Rogue ? Ses combines ne m'intéressent pas, ce que je veux, c'est toi ! Assura-t-elle avec un regard dément.

\- Moi ?

\- Oui, le gros débonnaire allongé face au sol sur ton ventre ! Je vais t'emmener et te vider !

\- Le vider ? Demanda Ginny sous le coup de l'incompréhension.

\- Oui, je vais me lancer dans la fabrication de poupées magiques, Neville décorera ma chambre et me rassurera dans mon sommeil. Dit-elle d'une voix doucereuse. Mais ses organes ne sont pas utiles pour ça donc je vais les enlever !

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est le plan le plus morbide ou le plus stupide que j'ai entendu ! Répondit Ginny. Neville, occupes toi d'Hannah, je vais vite en terminer avec cette pimbêche ! Elle lança successivement deux sorts de libérations, sans attendre, Neville s'élança. Pansy tenta de lui lancer un sortilège mais celui-ci fut arrêté par Ginny.

\- C'est moi ton adversaire ! Cours Neville, cours ! Il passa devant Pansy, Ginny la maintenait sous le feu nourri de ses sortilèges. Pourvu qu'il arrive à temps !

Luna était face au fidèle duo, Crabbe et Goyle ricanaient en cœur, ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi dans une telle situation elle conservait son expression mêlant la gentillesse et la folie douce.

\- Sois réaliste Loufoca ! On est deux… Commença Crabbe.

\- … et tu es une fille ! Termina Goyle.

Luna ne broncha pas immédiatement sur cette provocation, puis elle répondit :

\- Et vous allez vous faire battre par cette fille ! Elle pointa sa baguette face à Goyle, et lui lança un sort de confusion. Crabbe en profita pour s'étaler sur le sol dans un mouvement maladroit alors que son acolyte s'occupa d'intercepter le sort à l'aide de son crâne.

\- Pétrificus Totalus !

Crabbe était maintenant complètement figé, mais Goyle semblait avoir résisté à l'enchantement et enchaîna. Luna et lui réagirent au même instant, leurs sortilèges se croisèrent et firent mouche. Goyle fut envoyé dans le décor tandis que Luna fut prise d'un affreux sentiment. Elle avait bel et bien reçu le sortilège inédit de l'ahuri, prise d'une gingivite foudroyante, elle tomba à terre, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement.

Ginny faisait face à Pansy, elles se déplaçaient en cercle sans se quitter des yeux et se considéraient avec froideur. Après une longue minute de joute silencieuse, la Gryffondor entama les hostilités :

\- Expelliarmus !

Pansy esquiva et s'avançait tout en lançant un sortilège informulé. Ginny para et réitéra sans succès, sa rivale n'enchaîna pas directement et bondit brusquement en face d'elle. Elle lui envoya un coup de pied fulgurant en plein ventre.

Ginny s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que son ennemie l'attaque directement. Par précaution, Pansy la pétrifia.

\- Hum… J'ai changé d'avis. Prononça la serpentarde en marquant une pause comme si elle attendait une réponse. En fait je ne vais pas vider Neville tout de suite, il est encore trop frais, je vais attendre qu'il pousse un peu.

\- Tu es complètement cinglée ! S'exclama Susan Bones en arrivant derrière elle.

Pansy se retourna, elle remarqua rapidement la nouvelle venue. Susan lança un sort mais celui-ci fut facilement paré, avant qu'elle ne se fasse elle-même pétrifier à son tour.

\- Je vais me coucher. Dit simplement Pansy, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ah ! Vous direz à Neville que je suis désolée qu'il ait été accusé à ma place pour l'histoire du sablier.

Sur ces dernières paroles elle abandonna ses victimes et sortit du couloir en sautillant.

Neville était finalement arrivé à destination, avec précaution, il pénétra dans le bureau de Rogue.

En entrant dans la pièce, il devina qu'un combat s'y était probablement déroulé quelques minutes auparavant. Hannah et Dean étaient en train de cacher Alecto dans une étagère. Il leur demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Rogue est parti et celle-ci devait nous surveiller. Tu arrives un poil trop tard sur ce coup ! Lui adressa Dean avec un clin d'œil.

\- Mais non ! Tu arrives exactement au bon moment ! Affirma Hannah en s'approchant dangereusement.

Sans prévenir, elle l'attrapa dans ses bras et lui adressa un profond baiser. Neville songea qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux d'être en vie que ce jour-là, et n'aurait jamais pu estimer la durée de ce moment intense qui lui parut une éternité.

Après une éternité trop courte à leur goût, Hannah le libéra de son étreinte. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Avec difficulté, elle articula ces quelques mots en le regardant dans les yeux :

\- Je ne peux pas rester…

\- Nous nous reverrons, je te le promets ! Dit Neville en retenant ses larmes.

\- Je me cacherai au chaudron baveur en attendant que les choses s'arrangent, je compte sur toi, Luna et Ginny pour continuer la révolution.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tant qu'il restera un membre de l'AD à Poudlard, il y aura toujours une lueur d'espoir !

\- Heu… Je suis toujours là ! Ponctua Dean, exaspéré de cette scène où son rôle était manifestement très limité.

Neville regarda ses deux amis s'envoler par la fenêtre, à califourchon sur deux balais confisqués par Rogue lors du dernier match. Livide, il ouvra la porte du bureau et sorti rapidement en séchant ses larmes. Trop impatient d'en terminer avec cette histoire, il heurta Rogue dans sa course.


End file.
